The Way He Talks To Me Infinite
by Tiberias
Summary: BeexSam fanfiction - Sensual and humid feelings dancing together as Sam ... in a middle of a hot summer night ... softly sings his love for someone.


The Way He Talks To Me Infinite

Disclaimers - **All characters are over 18 and they aren't mine.****  
**Thanks - **To my fabulous beta Sabrina.**

There was that night ... ehmmm ... yes there was that night ... it was hmmm ... yes probably it was almost the end of July ... yes surely it was July, well I don't recall if it was really the end of July but hey I'm more than sure that it was summer ... yes summer, a summery night ... a summery night you know the most humid and hot night ... the one that you think to just sleep inside the bath tub with cold water washing over you ... for the whole entire night cold water that would give you relief ... and ... and you just toss and turn into your bed ... between damp sheets ... hehe yes you also tried to close them inside your freezer waiting impatiently in front of the fridge while wondering why you have to stay awake and suffer that kind of claustrophobic heat ... no escape ... yes there's no escape as you hastily pull out cold sheets from your freezer ... ahhhhh a brief pure joy, that it's like the endure of an orgasm ... quick! It comes and then it goes ... but no bleah! It can't be compared to an orgasm because you just don't feel that post orgasm stupid feeling ... like when you feel mellow and fucking satisfied ... happy ... fucking hight ... instead after few ... too few minutes your sheets are - again - sticky and warm ... too much warm for your own taste ... shower! Yes shower you think, maybe you should take a long cold shower but then ... yes but then as you will put a toe outside the tub you will be sweaty all over again ... and then this fucking heat isn't making things easy ... you feel just tired, you want to sleep ... and maybe a bit of ice will ease the torrid heat that you are feeling ... hey wait a moment you think hearing your father snoring how the fuck can he easily sleep? You just grunt something and stand up ... yes maybe a bit of ice will help you to sleep ... and a strange and almost forgotten pop tune comes awake into your mind and makes you sing softly inside the dark kitchen as you start to suck an ice cube.

You just decide to remain sitting on the kitchen counter while continuing to sing that sappy song that was talking about a girl who loved a boy ... secretly loved a boy ... but then ... yes then how the story went? You wonder while singing the refrain over and over again ... wet fingers by now cold and sucking sounds as you roll a piece of ice cube over your tongue ... and a little chuckle escape from your lips as you think that it's two am and you are still awake ... inside your kitchen while singing a song that you almost don't recall anymore ... feets dangling as a rivoulet of cold water rolls down over your naked thigh ... a little cricket is singing outside in the darkness and it's hiding somewhere ... maybe inside that rosemary bush that your father planted a bunch of days ago you think and yes ... yes you can definitely smell the spicy scent of rosemary mixing with humid scent of dark brown ground ... just this afternoon your dad was digging a little hole for to plant that rose bush that he bought ... and the hearty scent is still fresh and yet so decadent maybe because mixed with something else that you can't quite definite.

It's a little jump and your feet hit the warm floor ... flat hand that pushes the glass window open and you step outside into the dark garden ... and around you silence is the new owner and yet grass is not so warm as you thought it to be ... kind of fresh as your feet digs into soft threads of green grass ... still chewing the rest of an almost melted ice cube ... and Clay's bike is still there where the boy left it this afternoon when Sean called him over to show his new toy that his grandma bought for his birthday. "I'm coming" the lively red haired boy yelled almost throwing his bike against Witwicky's white fence and then rushing away after his friend ... you smile and think about one person ... yes one particular person that has this kind of vice ... a very curious person ... a person? Or better to call him ... it? A machine ... a robot ... you never dared to ask to Bee what he thinks really to be ... sometime you think to go there and ask if he thinks to be more a robot or something yet not so definite like ... like being part machine and part human ... but Bee is not born on Earth so no ... no this makes him an alien you think ... oh now you remember quite well why you never asked this question to Bee.

You walk toward the Camaro ... the parked yellow Camaro ... quite strange to see that lively thing now all anveloped into darkness ... still and in silence ... You are too used to the rumors and flashy movements that Bee used to do ... music usually pumped aloud ... many words that comes out from the radio ... and him ... Bee ... yes you can just picture him so perfectly ... steady hands on the wheel as he drives you to school ... let me ... let me pick the music that I like more Beeeee ... no come on don't change the stations ... I like that one ... uh I like this new song ... backpack over your thighs as you stare at him ... at your Bee ... open window as warm summery wind makes his antennae bend a little and sun add that shining aurea that makes him so particular ... that makes him so not human ... that makes his argent earphones shine as you talk about one of your friends and homeworks that you need to do ... I can help you if you wish ... after a long pause ... eventually Bee would say shrugging while adjusting the rearview mirror as pretending that he truly needs to do that ... you pretty much know that he's more than able to drive with closed eyes ... in the end what he uses to interface with you is only a mere hologram ... yes, indeed a definite and accurate hologram that makes him look like a human ... that allows you to touch him ... touch him ... touch ... but still an hologram.

"Oh who is he?" yes you remember her face ... you remember the face of Julie that coquette of a cheerleader that was walking in front of you with Stella by his side and you turned toward what she was indicating and ... and months passed ... yes but the image is still vivid ... your Camaro parked outside the school - as usual - and Bee was there ... well at that time you didn't know that he was really Bee ... but that boy ... that tall boy with a battered leather jacket striped with yellow ... with daring eyes that were scanning the whole street ... and the way his eyes were now on you ... cold metal earphones and lowered antennae ... yes that was Bee ... and he recalled one time when Bee babbled about the possibility to just use an hologram but at that time you just laughed and nodded "good Bee see what you can do" you shushed him with a smile and walked away leaving him wondering what he had told that could be exchanged for funny.

Bee that talked very few because of his vocal processor that was damaged during a battle ... usually he would use music for to talk and very less his own voice that was low and richly deep maybe for the damage that he had ... your feet just get more closer to the sleeping car and then in a delicate way you open the passenger door and easily slip inside ... warm black leather welcoming you as your overheated skin comes in contact with Bee's true skin ... and a little sigh escape from your lips as you just think that a strange feeling is slowly insinuating between your layers of skin ... and you can really recognize a moist sensation that you get as your sweaty hands caress the rich leather of your seat ... and it seems like Bee wants to ignore you ... like he wants to stay at peace and sleep ... like he doesn't want you there ... but then as your fingers goes to entwine with the seat belt resting at your side near the window you think that it's like a long snake trapting you there ... for your own pleasure ... and that strange sensation growing highter and highter ... as the radio comes alive ... searching stations through stations a good song ... good words for to ask what's the matter ... why you are awake in the middle of the night ... and why you just closed yourself into the car ... and for you it's like liquid fire ... boiling liquid fire as Bee materialize in front of you and his eyes won't leave your face ... surely wondering many things ... surely trying to register what's going on with you ... hehe sometimes also great minds can't understand what's going on with others ... and above all for an alien is not so easy to understand the wide variety of humans feelings and humors ... and Bee is there asking to himself why Sam is there.

"You don't talk too much" you say leaning against the leather seat "do you?"

Bee raises an eyebrow like asking "are you making fun of me?" but then he stares in front of him and the radio sings a piece of song where a singer screams that he would love to explain what he feels, what he wants but he just can't ... and then Bee turns toward you and softly smiles and suddenly ... suddenly you wonder ... you wonder what would he say ... what would he yell ... cry ... hiss when he reaches an orgasm ... if he can experience an orgasm ... and you chew your bottom lip while thinking at Bee ... and what? From where are coming these dirty thoughts of yours, you wonder ... but then you think about last night where you masturbated yourself trying to think at that wonderful girl that she's Mikaela but as you were about to come ... Bee ... yes an image of Bee came into your mind and sent you off ... blowing orgasm and Bee's name on your lip ... and then you fell asleep with a last thought ... Bumblebee body over yours ... and what you found funny it was that you weren't scared of the thought to have sex with a man ... or a machine ... or an alien ... a robot ... yeah anyway ... what scared you it was the fact that Bee was so fleeting and you weren't so sure to know him very well ... what you started to call your Bee.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Bee asks hastily writing it on a little piece of paper.

"No thanks" you say staring in front of you as silence falls - again - inside the car "can you hear it?" you then out of blue ask.

"What?" Bee asks and his low voice sends an intense vibe along your back.

"That cricket that is singing" you reply watching his antennae almost hidden inside the hearphones shell.

"Oh yes!" he says after a moment like he just googled what could be a cricket.

You quickly open the door and jump outside "come on Bee ... I bet that you never saw one of them!" you smile and ... and your heartbeat is strangely increasing ... and you wonder why ... or maybe you are hiding the means ... you just don't want to know him that well ... that deeply.

He follows you as you lead him toward the rosemary bush "it must be hiding here ... somewhere" you gesture while touching some leaves.

Bee kneels and starts to move some twigs while you stare at him in silence "what do I win if I find it?" he says and again ... again hearing his soft low voice makes you melt as this heat that is enveloping everything.

"Me" you want to reply but the words don't make it past your mouth and instead you just slur something like "eh ... let's see if you find it!" ... stupid!

Obviously Bee's sophisticate radar finds it and he just stand up with his hand closed and a big grin painted on his face ... perfect square jaw you think ... with perfect light stubble ... you add wondering - again - what would be to just have him kissing you ... what would be ... burning sensations that calls you ... that wants to be expressed but you can't ... it's not that simple you try to justify as Bee just open his palm and stares at the tiny animal that now is in silence like quite listening to what is happening ... or waiting for the next ... for what you would do.

"Can I let it go?" Bee asks "oh it has the same wings as mine" he then smiles looking at the cricket moving them as about ready to fly away.

"Let's put it inside the rosemary bush again" you say "I just wanted to show you a real cricket not one from a picture".

Bee nods and with a delicacy that you thought impossible for him to have, he puts the little animal away then he turns toward the Camaro and a soft whispered song comes alive ... a woman singing ... better yet asking what his man wants from her because is perceptible that he wants something from her ... and there's this little moment where you wonder what you should say because nor you know why you are there ... or maybe it's just you are denying the blinding truth.

Yes, you remain in silence and sigh trying to find the right words but nothing interesting comes alive and you are almost on the edge to just put a smile and say that you are tired ... maybe adding also a yawn for good ... it's just that you don't want to go ... and as you are about to turn and fake that smile with tired eyes ... he leans toward you and his fingers catches your jaw and he kisses you ... it's only a chaste kiss no more than two pair or lips that comes in contact but ... oh my! You just are burned up ... you just are sent higher and higher ... and you don't know why but your fingers grabs him by the collar of his t - shirt and white knuckles are now tightly wrapped around a thin layer of black cotton as you want more ... as the little cricket is still there hiding in silence like waiting ... and you open your mouth as his tongue pushes further your lips ... you want his attentions ... you want to know ... you thought that Mikaela was the only one ... was the best that you could get ... that she was what you loved more ... instead ... instead it was always him ... it was always Bee ... excuses on excuses that you invented for to stay with your car ... devotions that you found to not have toward her but for Bee ... yes for Bee yes ... you stopped to have sex inside your car because ... because you didn't like the way he would stare at you after she left ... you didn't like his long silences and the quite radio that was like dead ... and when you started to masturbate thinking about Bee and not to Mikaela ... well that was the end of the story ... there was no room for her ... and in the end she didn't cry or suffer so much ... it was like she was waiting you for to free her from the heavy weight to see and know that between you and Bee there was more than a fantastic friendship.

Your hands starts to roam on his chest and his body is hard and real ... you can feel his pectorals and his ribs that flex with each movements that he's doing ... you can feel his nipples hard under his t - shirt and secretly you smile thinking that you are turning him on ... aroused robot ... a giant aroused robot you think as he nips at your lower lip and then he steps back and suddenly you are taken back and you want more ... he's there licking his lips while processing what happened ... and you are there with your heart beating like a furious crazy.

"Sam?" he calls you and it's like asking what this means ... what do you truly want and as you are about to turn toward the Camaro ... he stops you by putting an hand flat over your chest "no ... is not going to happen inside the Camaro".

You just want to ask why but then you just decide that is better to arouse him more ... and you kiss him with more passion ... fuck all the fears and restrictions you want more and more and you are going to take it ... to have it ... "I'm going to reveal a little secret" you whisper against his earphones ... warm breath steaming up the argent shell of his earphones "I use to jack off thinking about you".

He tenses and you lick his earphone leaving a very wet trail of saliva ... his hand that was gently on your hip suddenly grips you and he takes a big breath ... excited ... yes definitely excited you can say as he turns and stares at you ... arctic glowing eyes that are now burning holes into you ... intoxicated circuits ... as you kiss his jaw ... rough stubble against your lips and tongue as you lick it.

He then takes your hand and turns it so that your palm is aimed toward hight ... he then starts to write with one of his fingers.

"I ... have ... e ... no a ... se ... a secr ... a secret!" you say trying to follow what he's writing into your skin ... so close ... so intimate ... and he nods ... and your heart is almost there to make another jump ... waiting ... waiting what he has to say ... his secret.

"I ... I wa ... I watched ... you ... I watched you ..." you remain staring down at your palm opened into his' and then it hits you quickly ... he watched you jacking off ... he watched you.

You stare at him and he watches you with that kind of challenge into his glowing eyes "I came too" he whispers "watching you ... hearing my name" he then adds forcing his voice to come out.

It's over ... no it's over ... you can't wait anymore as you pull him against your body by his the collar of his t - shirt "I want to see you come" you say and you know that you are flushed and not from the heat of that summery night ... he nods and kisses you.

The night is almost gone ... as your slightly tanned skin is against black leather ... and your sticky fingers are between his hair ... as you pant and moan ... as he keeps to push inside you ... Camaro ... he didn't want to take you over a passenger seat but ... but as kisses grew more hotter ... as desire became implacable ... you dragged him inside his car ... his earthly form and begged him to take you there ... warm damp leather as he murmers into your neck that he always loved you ... that he didn't want to be only your guardian ... and his words are half spoken ... low voice that makes you wants him more ... and you kiss his throat where a large scar is there for you to lick it ... and he hisses as you tenderly suck at it ... and pushes further into you ... and your name on his lips is so different now ... from when he normally calls you during the day ... but maybe ... but maybe since this night ... your name will sound - forever - different ... you are bonding ... he's overstepping thin lines that others avoided ... Prime asked to not outstrip ... but as he tenses and comes inside you ... you think that it was inevitable ... that Bee is part of you ... and you cry out your orgasm as he keeps you tight against his chest and you ... you don't know why you cry ... you don't know why you start to hiccup ... and it's stupid ... men shouldn't cry ... never and ever ... and it's sappy to cry when you come ... but tears are sliding down warm and wet as he rocks you and whispers that he loves you ... and all these months fighting with yourself ... desiring and denying at the same time ... it was like infinite ... and hearing him say I love you ... Sammy I love you ... makes you ... makes you like stumble and fall ... and he kisses you while wiping away your tears and you smile like an idiot and try to justify yourself because surely you scared him off ... but he stares down at you and chuckles telling that he's really glad to not be human after all ... "all these fucking emotions messing you up" he writes slowly on your chest that is raising and falling while trying to regain your breath ... and you smile while playing with his dog tags with the Autobot logo encarved into them.

At dawn you find yourself alseep half curled on the passenger seat a sheet covering your naked body and your head resting on his thighs ... you yawn and smile kissing his thigh ... you don't have to say anything if not softly sigh as he's absently caressing your nape while staring outside the window at the raising sun that is making shine his antennae ... no there's no need for him to say something ... to talk because you can feel his words in every little gesture or look that he always gives to you ... and it's infinite.


End file.
